Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody
by clonetrooper29
Summary: Having found a place to call home at Shinjuku City, young Naruto Uzumaki is about to embark on an epic journey. With new friends, new allies, and new enemies to encounter, how will Naruto fare against the upcoming danger that threatens to engulf the entire world? With his partner by his side, a carrier just like him, Naruto will face those dangers head on!
1. The Prologue of Naruto Uzumaki

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_: Having found a place to call home at Shinjuku City, young Naruto Uzumaki is about to embark on an epic journey. With new friends, new allies, and new enemies to encounter, how will Naruto fare against the upcoming danger that threatens to engulf the entire world? With his partner by his side, a carrier just like him, Naruto will face those dangers head on!

_**Pairings**_: Naruto Uzumaki X Rika Nonaka

* * *

**_Naruto: "Shinobi of the X-Antibody"_**

**_Chapter 0_**

_"The Prologue of Naruto Uzumaki"_

O-O-O

_"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."_

_~ Words spoken by Haku Yuki, of the **Yuki Clan**, from the **Land of Water**_

O-O-O

_Within the quiet, oppressed little town of Wave Country, a new day slowly broke into dawn. The air was crisp, the grass was soft, and the misty morning had left the fields and trees glittering with morning dew. And upon the grassy fields that surrounded the small settlement, a young boy no older than thirteen had found seclusion there to rest, after a rigorous training the lad had the day-before. _

_The boy was small, shorter than regular children his own age. He had fair tanned skin, short spiky blonde hair that radiated like the sun itself, and – If they were currently open – sparkling blue eyes. He wore an outfit that consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue along the upper shoulder area and waist, as well as orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector with a spiralling leaf image engraved upon it, wrapped around his head._

_As the young boy slept amongst the calming nature that surrounded him, he was slowly awoken by the gentle nudging on his shoulder. Groaning slightly as sleep left him, and his consciousness being brought back to the waking world…_

_"If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold"_

_The boy's eyes shot open, his blue eyes locking instantly with large, dark-brown eyes that looked down upon him. Sitting up, he was greeted to the sight of a young beauty, having long black hair, pale skin, and wearing a pink sleeveless kimono that went down to the ankles, held together by the white obi tied around the waist._

_"Who are you?" the newly awakened boy asked with a tilt of his head._

_The black haired beauty before him gave a gentle smile, "My name's Haku. What's yours?"_

_The boy gave a grin, thumbing him-self on the chest as he did so, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Dattebayo!"_

_…_

_… "Naruto…"_

_… "Naruto!"_

_… "NARUTO UZUMAKI, WAKE UP!"_

With a startled jump in his chair, fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki awoke from an old – _yet not forgotten – _memory, to see the scowling face of his school's homeroom teacher, Nami Asaji. She was a woman of a fine beauty of her own, having fair skin and dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow cardigan with a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and white and grey sneakers with white socks.

Blinking the metaphoric sand from his eyes, Naruto's mind focused back to the here-and-now, finally registering that he had – _once again – _fallen asleep during class lessons. "Ah, I did it again" he deadpanned, not sounding the least bit ashamed of being caught in the act.

Naruto was an orphan, at least according to the files that were provided, and he had somehow been sponsored to attend the Yodobashi High School from an _"unknown party"_. Though with the blonde's current record and attendance showing that he was a good student, it left both teachers and students stumped on how a teenager as lazy as him, was able to pass all his tests with above-average to high marks. It shouldn't have been possible.

He wore a short-sleeved white t-shirt with an orange spiral-logo imprinted on the front, long dark blue jeans held up with a black leather belt, a pair of white and blue coloured sport shoes, and over his shirt he wore an opened dark-orange and black-stripped jacket. The jacket itself also had a hood. Around his neck he wore the only piece of jewellery he had on, a small green-ish gem which hung loosely around his neck on a thin piece of cord.

Nami Asaji, or "Miss Asaji" as she preferred to be called by her students, stood next to Naruto's desk. Fists on her hips, her eye was twitching as she listened to the first words the blonde student of hers, had said upon awakening, "Glad to see you join the rest of us, Uzumaki-san."

"Hehe, sorry Teach" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a cheesy smile on his face as he did so. Hearing the giggling and chuckles around him, Naruto turned to see his classmates watching with amusement. Naruto suddenly frowned at all of them in mock-anger, "What, you don't all find Shakespeare boring too? I'm surrounded by weirdoes here" the blonde gave a mock-shiver.

Miss Asaji palmed her face at that, while the class erupted in laughter. "What am I going to do with you Naruto-san?" Miss Asaji muttered into her hand, almost embarrassed at even asking such a question.

Naruto gave her a big foxy-grin, "A pillow and some ramen might be nice…" frowning for a second, as a thought occurred to him, "Actually, forget the pillow. I'll just take the ramen" the grin was back on his face, "Nothing like a warm cup, for when you wake up. Am I right, Teach?" Of course, Naruto was making a reference to her coffee cravings that she usually had for the more stubborn days.

Miss Asaji groaned loudly, while the class' laughing escalated. If there was one thing they enjoyed most when Naruto had entered Yodobashi High School, was that the blonde always had a sense of humour about him that made anyone laugh – _except for the victim, of course._

Removing her hand from her face, she pointed towards the door, "Outside Naruto-san, I'll deal with you after-class, along with Takato-san as well."

Standing up from his desk, Naruto looked at his teacher with a puzzled expression, "Takato's outside, why'd that happen?" Takato was one of Naruto's school-mates, and at other times too, a rival when it came to their card-playing hobby. The boy was easy to get along with, and when Naruto had joined Yodobashi High School, Takato was basically the first person to have gone up to the blonde, and extend the _"hand of friendship"_ with him.

Asaji rolled her eyes, "He was late for class again. You know the rules Naruto-san. **_If show up late_**…" she began

"… **_You'll have to wait_**." Naruto concluded, while rolling his own eyes as he did so. Snapping his feet together, he gave the homeroom teacher a mock military-salute, "Ma'am, yes Ma'am."

"Out!" the teacher yelled, her eye twitching madly as Naruto left the classroom laughing. It also didn't help that this action renewed the class' laughing as well. Walking back to her desk, Miss Asaji fell onto her chair, her hand rubbing her forehead to quell the headache that had arisen. _'Why o' why did I accept him in my classroom. I could have given him to Toshiaki-san. At least then, it would be quieter here…'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Sitting outside of Nami Asaji's classroom, Takato Matsuki was busy scribbling-away in his small notebook, letting his imagination run wild as he drew what looked like a reptilian dinosaur.

The boy had light red eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. Interesting thing about Takato's outfit is the usual inclusion of yellow goggles that he wears atop his head, though he does not wear them during school times.

"Yeah, that works. Red is definitely a power colour" the young teen muttered, his mind solely focused on his little pet-project as he coloured-in the 'dinosaur' red, "I'll give it the strongest attack ever, no-one would expect that, especially from a Rookie. I'm gonna make him even better than Agumon. I'll call it "Pyro Sphere"."

"Real original there, Takato" a male voice butted-in, interrupting Takato's train of thought.

"Huh…?" looking up, Takato was greeted with the sight of his newest school-mate, Naruto Uzumaki. Blinking owlishly, he looked back and forth at both ends of the hallway they were in, before he pointed his pencil at the blonde, "Naruto? What are you doing out here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto plopped down onto the floor next to the brown haired teen. "Fell asleep during class again…" crossing his arms behind his head, Naruto leaned back against the wall as he closed his eyes, "Don't know why Teach got all huffy for. It was only Shakespeare…"

Takato merely sweat-dropped at his friend's remark, "… And we all still wonder how you can pass a test" he mumbled under his breath.

"Pure skills, Takato, pure skills…" Naruto remarked, letting him-self sound almost smug-ish in a way. That was the mystery of Naruto Uzumaki. No-matter the test, the blonde always seemed to do above-average on them, even receiving high marks for most of them. Mathematics, History, Language, he passed them all with barely any motivation within the classroom. Teachers and students alike tried and tried again in learning his secret, only to come-up empty-handed.

"Too bad you can't use those skills in keeping yourself awake during my lessons, Naruto-san" Asaji's voice cut in-between Takato's and Naruto's friendly chatting.

Opening a single eye, Naruto gave a cheerful smile to the teacher standing before them, "Yo Teach, came to join the dark-side, we got cookies." Takato chocked a little, trying not to laugh. The joke itself was old, but the timing and delivery for it always seems to make it work. Evident being that the blonde had said it loud enough, so all the students inside the classroom had heard it from the open window between them, and the results came true as laughing ensued.

Asaji's eye twitched once more, trying desperately not to find a reason to strangle her latest headache-maker. It certainly wouldn't be good for the school _– or for her-self –_ in being labelled as a student-murderer. So, ignoring the laughing coming from her classroom, she hastily changed her attention to Takato. It was safer for her sanity anyways, "Well Takato-san, despite your apology, you certainly don't seem very sorry about being late, do you?"

Naruto smirked, watching as Takato stood at attention, and started babbling and stuttering some excuse or another. This only helped in fuelling the laughter happening inside the classroom. Leaning back against the wall, Naruto closed his eyes once-more, "Ladies and Gentleman, the Man of a Thousand Babbles."

Takato snapped his mouth shut, a light blush rising on his cheeks. He and Nami Asaji gave the blonde haired teen a glare, while the class inside just laughed louder. Without looking, Naruto used his right hand to give the glaring pair the peace-sign, "It's good to be the Prince."

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

"Being the Prince_,_ stinks…" Naruto dejectedly muttered, leaning back against his chair as he kicked a feet up onto his desk.

**_"Prince of Pranks"_** was Naruto's unofficial title in Yodobashi High School. Every single teacher and student knew when not to incur the wrath of the prankster prince. The blonde wasn't afraid to strike at anybody, whether they're someone like the Popular Girls, the Jocks or even the Principle him-self. Everybody was a target if given the right motive. What was even more amazing though, was that **no-body** could prove it was Naruto that had done the deed. Oh, they knew it was him, they just could never find the evidence to pin-it on him. Thus, the **_"Prince of Pranks"_** had been born…

One spectacular prank that he had done, was back when he had entered Yodobashi High School for the first time. As a commemoration for entering the school, he had some-how slipped in laxatives into the faculty's morning coffee. For the entire day, a number of classes pretty much had an off-day, as teachers from nearly every year spent most of their time running to the bathroom in a hurry. Luckily for some teachers though - _like Nami Asaji_ – they didn't drink the faculty coffee, thus sparing them from the horrible experience of uncontrollable bathroom-runs. It wasn't until **much** later, that Naruto was suspected in doing the deed, especially when students began calling him by his unofficial title. But they couldn't prove it.

Since that day, the teachers and faculty of Yodobashi High School had kept an extra eye on Naruto, just waiting to catch him in the act. They also decided from then on to bring their own coffee – _or tea if they preferred – _from home, not wanting the off-chance of experiencing that horrible day ever again.

As Naruto lounged about, Takato's hands and mind scribbled away in his notebook. The two had been told to stay back in-class, all to write an apology letter to their homeroom teacher, Miss Asaji. Instead of doing the letter though, they were both spending the free-time to themselves. For Takato, it was working on the details of his creation. The boy had even dubbed the strange red-reptilian dinosaur of his, "Guilmon". Strange name, but given who it had came from, no questions left Naruto's lips.

"Maybe you should pass the title onto someone new, Naruto" Takato suggested with a smirk on his face. That smirk was removed quickly however, as his response came in the form of a worn-out eraser hitting him on the head, "… Ow."

"Pass on my title…" Naruto scoffed before he stood from his seat, "Never, I say!" Takato stared wide-eyed as Naruto suddenly pointed towards him accusingly, "You're conspiring with **them** aren't you!? Blast that Kazu, he's got you roped up against me as well!"

"… No wonder Miss Asaji needed those aspirins for class all the time. Spending just five minutes alone with you, can give anyone a headache" Takato's remark was rewarded with yet another worn-out eraser being flicked to his forehead.

**_[Giggle]_**

Hearing giggling, Naruto turned around and came face-to-face with the beady-eyes of a hand-made puppet. It was dark yellow in colour – _giving it the appearance of light brown_ – with a red mouth, pink ears, black button nose, and a pair of dark brown button eyes. Blinking owlishly at the sight, a smile quickly came to Naruto's face "Ah, hello there, Jeri" the blonde greeted happily to the dog-themed hand-puppet.

_"R-wello Naruto"_ the puppet replied back, as its speaker came into view with a large smile of her own. The girl may have been a little weird to most people, but Naruto liked weird. Weird was good, weird was unpredictable and exciting…

Jeri Katou was the girl's full name. She's a young girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, worn in a ponytail on the left side that was held by a green hairclip. She is most commonly seen wearing a yellow shirt under a green dress, and white and cerulean sneakers with yellow socks.

Much like Takato, Jeri was someone who instantly wanted to be friends with Naruto. Something no-one has been able to figure out why, as of yet. And given her unique and perky personality, Naruto could hardly deny the girl's olive-branch of friendship.

Naruto gave a knowing smirk, watching as Jeri moved away from the blonde, and towards her desk which was located in the middle of the classroom. "Forgot your flute again, Jeri?" the whiskered-teen asked of her.

"Yep-yep" Jeri's peppered reply came back instantly. Rummaging through her desk, her hands clasped around her objective, "Ah, there you are…" Pulling the item out, revealed that Naruto's guess was indeed correct, as Jeri pulled out a light-brown bag that held her flute safely inside.

Naruto and Takato shared a mildly concerned glance with one another, as when Jeri had pulled out her flute, she began scolding it. Even weirder was when she started using her dog-themed hand-puppet along in her scolding. Despite Naruto's like of the "weird", there was such a limit to that level for one person to take…

"Sometimes I worry about her, Naruto"

"Just smile and nod, Takato, just smile and nod…"

"Bye-bye guys" Jeri merrily skipped out of the classroom. Her dog-puppet made a return visit though, as it was sticked back inside the room, _"And don't forget to write those apologies now, Ruff-Ruff"_ skipping away, Jeri made her way downstairs giggling happily.

"Naruto…?"

"Just smile and nod, Takato…"

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building_**

Within a room that was kept hidden from the public eye, a man sat in silence as he was lost in his thoughts. He was rather tall, wore a black-suit with a rich-purple coloured waist-length tie, and a dark coloured shirt. He also had a professionally-trimmed blonde hair-style, and thick black tinted glasses. A metallic lighter could also be seen within the man's hand, as his hand absentmindedly flicked the lid of the lighter open and closed repeatedly.

**_ [Click]… [Click]… [Click]…_**

The man's name was Yamaki Mitsuo, leader of a covert organization called Hypnos. The agency itself was purposed – _originally –_ with monitoring the electronic communications of half the Earth as a SIGINTsystem for the Japanese government. And as a result of the legal issues of violating privacy, the organisation was kept secret from the public. But after a certain **discovery** though, Hypnos' original purpose changed to counter-act this **discovery**.

**_[Click]… [Click]… [Click]…_**

The steady clicking of the lighter echoed within the dome-like room, yet not one of the other people within seem to protest about it. Whether by shear focus on their work, or fear of the man, it was unclear. The room itself was filled with computers, monitors, and technological marvels that seemed beyond what the world outside has thus far seen in terms of progress, and behind each of these wonders of technology sat an operative under Yamaki's employment.

Flicking the lighter in his hand for the final time closed, Yamaki looked up towards two of his leading operatives. The two operatives were both women, each one wearing a uniformed jumpsuit designed to protect them from any static-malfunction that may occur, and a visor-like head-wear that was connected to the building's main computer system through their elevated station.

The station itself was a back-to-back seat that held the pair up into the centre of the room, allowing them both to monitor the entirety of the room with ease. Their only key to accessing the system in which it was connected to, were the keyboards attached to their respective seats.

Yamaki looked towards his Chief Operator, Riley Ootori. The woman her-self was hard to distinguish when compared to her partner _– Tally Onodera –_ as both were wearing the same uniformed jumpsuit and visors. The only distinguishing features seen were their hair. While Tally had short blonde hair that framed her face, Riley had long red with two strips seen hanging on her front.

"Report" Yamaki ordered. The pair of female operatives had been monitoring the city's increase in electronic activity since this morning, with very little to report back then. He was hoping that with this latest increase, something could be discovered.

Without missing a single keystroke, Riley responded as she kept her focus on her work, "I'm picking up an abnormal germination energy pattern, sir." If anyone else could view what she was seeing, they'd know she was getting information displayed to her via the visors she wore.

"Is it a wild-one?" Yamaki asked. **Wild-One** was a reference to their agency's discovery. It was the sole reason why Hypnos' purpose changed, and to them it was also considered a threat to the safety of Shinjuku. A momentary thought crossed the man's mind, "… Is it also the cause of this storm?" Having seen the coming storm this afternoon, Yamaki knew it wasn't normal simply by glance.

"I can't tell yet…" Riley reported back, slightly disappointed at her own limitations. Unseen to others, Riley was viewing digital readings through her visor that changed to display the energy readings she was receiving in regards to the oncoming storm, "All I can report back sir, is that the energy levels are increasing at an exponential rate. I have never seen anything like it, and it is corresponding with the storm as well…" Riley bit her lip at this point, hesitant in what she had to say next, "We're… we're unable to track it, sir."

Yamaki frowned. It was just like this morning before. Something had been detected, but neither their numerous programs nor their equipments could track or identify it. It was almost like whatever it was, happened to be beyond what their systems could handle. Was it being protected… or was it simply too powerful to destroy? Too many questions, not enough answers…

"… Very well" Standing from his seat, Yamaki made his leave. "Keep monitoring the systems. If anything changes or turns-up, contact me immediately" the Boss of Hypnos ordered before leaving the room.

"Sir!" both Riley and Tally responded, never having broken their concentration, as each one continued working on their keyboards. They weren't going to fail their boss this time.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, City Streets_**

Walking down the empty streets of Shinjuku City, a sigh escaped the lips of the blonde-headed Uzumaki teenager. Having finally been released from captivity that was Nami Asaji's punishment, Naruto gave a quick _"good-bye"_ to his school mate Takato, before heading back to home. Normally Naruto would have spent some after-school time with his friends, but considering that today was Friday, he just wanted to get home for the weekend rush he knew would be coming.

"Damn it…" gripping onto his jacket's hood tightly over his head, Naruto glared up towards the storm that had enveloped the skies of Shinjuku. The winds were getting harsher as time passed-on, forcing the city's people to seek refuge back at their own homes, and Naruto knew that tonight was going to be one hell of a storm. Of course, he also knew that this storm wasn't natural either.

Sighing tiredly, the blonde continued his way back home. Occasionally he would glance up towards the skies, listening as the sounds of thunder went-off. _'… Guess we have some work to do tonight'_ Naruto thought, slightly irritated that his day-off was going to end sooner than he had hoped.

What many people didn't know about the young Uzumaki; was that he wasn't just an everyday normal citizen of Shinjuku City. He was in-fact a rather unique individual, someone who helped protect the city from a force that stayed hidden from public eyes. Of course such actions do come with their own consequences, as his life fell under constant-danger due to his involvement and role in all things. More than one occasion, Naruto was eternally grateful that he didn't have to protect Shinjuku City alone.

The life that Naruto Uzumaki made for him-self within Shinjuku isn't entirely ideal for someone so young, yet it was far better than the life he used to live before coming to the city. Many of Naruto's past is kept hidden, more-so that anyone relatively close to the blonde enigma knew nothing other than his name, age, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams. They knew nothing of his past, where he had come from, or if he had any relatives or family members.

In all truth to the matter, Naruto Uzumaki's life **began** as soon as he stepped within Shinjuku City…

**_[Ringtone – "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by "LeAnn Rimes" – Start at 0:41]_**

Naruto's eye twitched at the familiar ringtone. It was a customized one, a function that helped warn him of incoming calls from specific individuals contacting him. Reaching into the inside of his jacket, Naruto pulled out a small silver-coloured thin, hand sized cell-phone. It was a product from the Apple Inc, the Iphone. To be specific, it was the latest generation Iphone that had recently been released from the company.

Looking at the caller ID just to be sure, he sighed with a noticeable slump of his shoulders in resignation. Pressing the screen, Naruto held the device to his ear, "Yes Ero-chan?"

A clear feminine voice chuckled ominously over the phone, _"Fufufufu, Naruto-tan, how rude of you. You know I'm not perverted, just… curious, fufufufu"_

"Right…" Naruto drawled, not believing the female over the phone for a second, "… and what about all those camera's you have around the inn?" he accused.

_"Why, for security purposes of-course"_ the voice replied confidently.

Raising a brow at the answer, "Uh-huh, and the cameras in the bathrooms…?" the blonde questioned her bluntly.

_"… Research?"_ she **asked** hopefully after a few seconds of silence, and even trying to sound innocent on-top of it.

Sighing, Naruto pinched his nose to stave-off the coming headache, "… Did you need something from me, Ero-chan?"

You could almost picture the woman over the phone pouting, _"Mou~ it almost sounds like you don't like me anymore Naruto-tan.** [Sniff-Sniff]**… How mean. And here I am, calling you to deliver a message from our scary Land Lady."_

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked, as his irritation and resignation left him, only to be replaced with worry. Naruto lived at an Inn that was located nearby Shinjuku's Central Park. It was one of the few places within the city he could find a place to live – _given his situation – _and even fewer that knew when to **keep** secrets. Given that the occupants of the Inn themselves had secrets of their own.

_"Oh! Now you want to talk with Matsu. **[Sniff]**… How rude…" _Naruto's eye twitched, while a low growl made its way up his throat. _"Alright, alright… Mm~ I like it when you get aggressive. I called to let you know that Doru-kun left a little while ago. This storm got him more agitated than usual."_

"I see…" Naruto wasn't too surprised. Doru – _as he likes being called –_ happened to be a very close friend of Naruto's, as well as his partner in his endeavours in protecting the city. He was also the reason why Naruto chose his current place of residence, as Doru wasn't… ordinary, which made the Inn perfect. The occupants that lived there were surprised at first _– of course –_ but other than that, they agreed to keep Doru's existence secret. "Anything else I should know?" he asked Matsu.

_"Just be careful, Naruto"_ hearing the lack honorific used at the end of his name, instead of the childish **"tan"** that Matsu uses, Naruto knew she was serious. _"Doru was seriously jumpy as the storm came rolling in. And that only happened once before, remember?"_ her voice faint, obviously remembering the incident.

Naruto winced, his left hand moving towards his right shoulder blade, phantom pain coursing through him as he did remember. Doru had been jumpy one evening, and when they found the **source**, they were ill prepared, and caught off-guard. It was a stupid mistake on his part, and it was only thanks to his unique skills that helped avoid anything serious.

"I'll be careful, Matsu. Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake again twice-in-a-row" Naruto reassured the woman. In the small time he had arrived at Shinjuku, and having found a place to call home, he grew attached to the people that came into his life.

A sigh could be heard over the phone, _"Alright then… Be sure to record what you find, and stay out of anything serious Naruto. I'll be sure to keep the suits as busy as possible."_

Naruto raised a brow, "Have they been causing trouble?"

_"Nah…" _Matsu scoffed, _"Same thing as always, Detection and Tracking. I kept their programs busy and off the trials, though I still haven't found the cause of this morning's bio-merging. You haven't seen anything strange today, have you?"_

"Nothing yet, but will have an eye out for anything. Keep me updated on this one though. For some reason…" a crack of thunder echoed above, making Naruto gaze at the dry thunderstorm brewing, "… I don't think it's like the others."

_"Understood"_ Matsu stated, before erupting in a perverted giggling-fit, _"Be sure to come back home soon. Matsu-chan wants to… experiment with Naruto-tan, fufufufu"_ and with that, the line cut-off.

Looking at the phone, Naruto merely shook his head with a small smile, "Even though she **knows** she can't capture me, she still tries to…" putting the Iphone away, Naruto reached further into his jacket and retrieved a second device from inside. This one however, was completely different from any form of technology seen within Shinjuku.

What he took out, was a device no bigger than the palm of his hand. It had a greyish-white plastic body casing, with a small square screen that had an orange coloured border circling around it. There was a small red button on the left side of the border just below the screen, along with two more orange-coloured buttons a little lower – _one on the left, and one on the right, of a small circular designed pattern_. On the side of the device, there was a small opening that seemed to be able to fit something through it... or maybe to swipe through it? Attached to the top of the device was an orange strap with a metal hook, the hook itself looked to be able to attach on a belt by the looks of it.

Clicking on a button, Naruto didn't even react as a circular holographic projection expanded from the screen. Several more button-pressing later, and a translucent over-head map of Shinjuku City appeared on the screen, with two blinking dots. One dot was blue-coloured and motionless, while the other was red-coloured and in motion.

Without a word, Naruto made his way to where the red-dot was located, the blue-dot now in motion.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Sitting within a room alone, a cell-phone was placed down besides a sitting woman, silhouetted by the darkness around her. Surrounding this woman, dozens of screens lit up the room, providing the only source of light within the darkened space.

She was literally surrounded by screens of different sizes in her small four-walled room, and her only furniture seen were two futons she was currently sitting on, and two desks that held up four screens, along with a number of computer towers that were obviously connected to every single one of the screens around her. Surrounded by the darkness, the illumination provided reflected off the woman's large glasses, giving her a rather intimidating and ghostly appearance.

"Fufufufu…" giggling ominously, the woman pushed the glasses up the frame of her nose, and gently tucked a strand of her long red-hair behind her ear, "Time to have some fun with Yamaki and his girl-scouts" moving up towards one of the two desks, she pulled out a keyboard. Cracking her knuckles, she readied her hands over it, "Nobody messes with my Naruto-tan. Let's see what you ladies got!" and with a speed unseen from any computer expert, her hands blurred through the keys, as her eyes stayed on the screens with rapid attention.

The woman – _Matsu –_ knew her strengths and weaknesses, and since she was safely hidden away from society inside her home, she could provide support through her expertise. An expertise, in which led to her having to hide from society.

_'Fufufufu, you ladies are good…'_ The screen in-front of her beeped a couple of times, before the logo for Hypnos popped up. Across her room, the computer screens brought up every bit of information that she had connected with, _'… but I'm better.'_ Pushing her glasses up, she gave a devious smile, _'Time for some fun, fufufufu'_

* * *

_A citizen of Shinjuku City, and a student of Yodobashi High School, Naruto Uzumaki is a fifteen year old enigma with a past that no-one seems to know about. Having made refuge at an Inn located close to Shinjuku's Central Park, Naruto and his apparent partner 'Doru', protect Shinjuku City from an unseen force! Just what is this 'Unseen Force', and what is Yamaki of Hypnos up to?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'Shinobi of the X-Antibody' – "Naruto Uzumaki, Tamer of Shinjuku"_

* * *

**_Chapter 0 End_**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, Tamer of Shinjuku

_**Naruto X Digimon Cross-over**_

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do Not Own Naruto or Digimon

_**Summary**_: Having found a place to call home at Shinjuku City, young Naruto Uzumaki is about to embark on an epic journey. With new friends, new allies, and new enemies to encounter, how will Naruto fare against the upcoming danger that threatens to engulf the entire world? With his partner by his side, a carrier just like him, Naruto will face those dangers head on!

_**Pairings**_: Naruto Uzumaki X Rika Nonaka

* * *

_**Naruto: "Shinobi of the X-Antibody"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Tamer of Shinjuku"_

O-O-O

**_Last Time on Naruto: "Shinobi of the X-Antibody"_**

_'Fufufufu, you ladies are good…' The screen in-front of her beeped a couple of times, before the logo for Hypnos popped up. Across her room, the computer screens brought up every bit of information that she had connected with. '… But I'm better' pushing her glasses up, she gave a devious smile, 'Time for some fun, fufufufu'_

O-O-O

**_West Shinjuku, Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building_**

**_Hypnos Headquarters_**

Within the hidden headquarters of Hypnos, the workers of this secret organisation were in a state of panic. As the storm outside had developed and worsened into a full electrical storm, so too did their work in defending the city. Alarms blaring and feet racing, scientists and operators alike were in a mad frenzy as Shinjuku was undergoing an invasion of the digital-kind. One in such a large scale, that Hypnos was ill-prepared in defending against.

"A breach has been detected. Location, West Shinjuku, Sector D. Wait… Sector C as well!"

"Another Wild-One has broken through the security failsafe!"

"Blast! How are they doing this, and why can't we keep track of them!?"

"Tracking programs are being intercepted and re-routed back to us, we can't identify the intruder!"

"Keep sending those trackers, lock-on to as many Wild-Ones as possible, and don't let any of them escape. Also, **CAN SOMEONE SHUT OFF THAT DAMN ALARM!?**" Riley's ear-piercing shout ceasing all movements for a brief moment, before the frantic rush of the lower-levelled operatives below went off to do as commanded. Slouching back into her station's chair, Riley removed her visors and rubbed her eyes in irritation.

Riley's fellow high-ranking operative, followed behind in her partner's exhaustion. Removing her visors, Tally sighed as the screens around her – _and Riley – _were blaring loudly as warnings played across each screen. "… What **exactly** is going on?" Tally questioned, completely puzzled by this turn of events. They had been expecting some breaches due to the storm, but nothing like this.

"I don't know…" Riley replied back. Putting her visors back-on, she resumed work. She only got about five seconds worth of typing done, before her visors lid up with warnings and an image. Screaming in frustration, Riley tore her visors off and threw them across the room.

Tally winced as she heard the inevitable crash of the visors. She knew very well what frazzled Riley up so much, as it was happening on her equipment as well. Along with the typical warnings, which one might see on electronics, the black and white image of a cartoonish person accompanied it.

The image itself only showed the upper-half of what looked to be a well-figured woman with long hair done up in a unique style, which included two ponytails that curled up on each side of the head upwards . She was wearing what appeared to be a provocative dress with detached sleeves, resembling a cheongsam, and large round glasses. What really sold the image though was how the woman appeared to be giggling mischievously – _or perversely – _with a grin on her face.

This was their apparent "Intruder" that had found their way into Hypnos' – _seemingly – _secured mainframe. A complete unknown, but obviously brilliant hacker… It completely infuriated Riley, that someone out there was better than her at her own game. She had always considered her-self an expert with computer electronics, which gave her the chance to work for Hypnos in the first place, yet this hacker was one-upping her.

**"WHO IS THAT WOMAN!?"** Riley screamed, once again halting all movements for a brief second with her voice alone. Everyone simply rushed back to work, completely ignoring Riley as no-one wanted to be on the receiving-end of the high operative's wrath.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_Hidden Location_**

Matsu giggled mischievously, enjoying the handy-work she was inflicting upon her play-mates, especially the red-head spunky woman, Riley Ootori. _'Fufufufu, Naruto-tan will be immensely impressed by this. Hopefully I'll get a…'_ shifting her legs slightly, _'… **reward** for this, fufufufu'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Flinching as she was locked out of her systems, and couldn't operate them anymore, Tally removed her visors once more and chuckled nervously, "Ara… how do you know it's a woman, Riley-chan?"

With a huff, Riley collapsed back onto her chair. "Tch…" she scoffed, "… It has to be a woman, as no man is this smart without wanting to show-off publically." She wasn't jealous… much, but she had a good guess it had to be a woman. The image itself might have been the hacker her-self, but nothing in their searches – _documented, digital or otherwise – _had turned up with anything even remotely close to what they were looking for. Whoever this mysterious person was, they simply didn't exist. But given how skilled they appeared to be – _if they were able to hack into Hypnos' Mainframe so easily –_ it was possible that they had removed any traces to their identity already, or covered it.

"Breached Wild-One at West Shinjuku, Sector D has been terminated!"

"Well… there's some good news, at least" Tally muttered, looking at the screens around them to spot the mentioned Wild-One's location. The location itself was near some of Shinjuku's College and University student apartment buildings, a place where the students for the numerous schools within Shinjuku were allowed to rent while they were in school. No doubt that there must have been some damages inflicted, which meant another cover-story Hypnos needed to produce for the public.

Riley grumbled, "… I still don't like how there's someone out there, that's doing our job" the woman admitted. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful for the help, but not knowing who was helping them, didn't settle her nerves well.

"Don't worry about it, Riley-chan…" Tally said, reaching over her chair to place a comforting hand on the red-headed woman's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, we can simply tell Yamaki-**kun** that the Wild-Ones were simply terminated. Maybe he'll even praise you, Riley-chan" she said, stressing on the **"kun"** as she knew of Riley's infatuation with the man, even if she couldn't understand why.

Blushing lightly, Riley smacked Tally's hand away. "S-Shut up!" the red-headed stammered.

**_[Security Alarms]_**

As the alarms indicating a new Wild-One having being detected rang out, Riley simply dropped her head in defeat, letting it crash onto the keyboard that was attached on her station, "… Ow"

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, City Streets (Sector D)_**

**_Few Minutes Ago_**

_'This never gets easy…'_ was the lone thought that passed through the mind of this individual, standing in the rain without concern. Watching as red flakes floated into the air, only to disappear within the thickness of the fog around. The red flakes itself, being the essence of "life" that he had just ended, but was allowed to be released so it could be "reborn" back in the world it came from.

The individual was male, with short black spiky hair, while his face was concealed behind a white mask. The mask itself was thin, with curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth. His attire that consisted of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees, a green haori with white trimmings over it; a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around the waist twice, and light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono. In his right hand however, holding it with minimal difficulty, was a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife. The blade itself had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one near the handle.

Sighing quietly, the mysterious masked person gave a subtle twist of his right wrist, and the massive blade vanished in a puff of smoke. "Stupid Viles…" the apparent teen grumbled miserably, "… had to ruin the start to my weekend." Raising his left hand towards his mask, he seemingly detached it from his face, and his midnight-black hair wavered and changed to a familiar sunny-blonde.

Naruto watched as the fog that surrounded him slowly ebbed away, revealing to the world that he had been standing in the middle of one of Shinjuku's many empty streets. He had been fighting against creatures that were a danger to the city, and the fog itself had been a form of "gateway" that brought those creatures here. With the fog gone, the "gateway" was now closed in a sense.

Vilemon – _or Vile as he calls them – _were the creatures he had been fighting. Nasty little creatures that, despite not having the strength, are nuisances while in groups. It was fortunate for Naruto though, that these creatures came to Shinjuku with only six, as they were known to come in larger groups. Interesting little fact about these "Vilemon" creatures, they happened to be creatures known as Digimon.

Digimon – _or "Digital Monsters" as it is technically termed_ – also happened to be a popular franchise that had swept all over the world. It was an animated hit with young children, while their video games and trading cards hooked kids and teens. For years, the concept of Digimon was considered a simple franchise and nothing else. But recently, they became so much more…

… They became real, and they were coming.

**_[Beep-Beep]… [Beep-Beep]…_**

Reaching into his kimono, Naruto pulled out the small device he had used previously. The device was known as a D-Ark, something that only belonged to people like him. Interestingly enough, it went by another name as well. Clicking on a button, a holographic circular screen projected itself from the smaller screen. "Naruto here, what's wrong Doru?" the blonde asked towards the screen.

Doru – _or Dorumon_ – not only happened to be a Digimon, but also Naruto's Digital Companion, Partner, and Brother in everything but blood. While Doru was the Digital Partner, Naruto was what is called a Tamer. A Tamer happened to be a generic term for people partnered to Digimon, contrasting with the DigiDestined – _a term for people who are chosen for a special mission – _that is seen on the television animated series.

Tamers can be created any number of ways. Some Tamers are chosen by beings known as DigiGnomes – _digital creatures that evolved from the same Digital World data that Digimon did, and have the power to grant wishes in both the digital and real world – _due to a strong wish, while others simply connect with a Digimon and form a strong bond. Functionally, they are similar to the DigiDestined, with Digivices – _the other name for the D-Arks – _to call their own. However, there are two main differences. One is that some Tamers can have multiple Digimon, while the same can rarely be said of DigiDestined. The other is that Tamers lend their partners more energy when they fight, and can also fight alongside their partners if they so choose to.

Naruto chose to fight alongside his partner…

**_"Ohaiyo, Aniki. Everything is taken care-off on this side"_** Dorumon's voice bellowing loudly from the small D-Ark, sounding distinctively male and relatively young, almost like a pre-teen male. Since the D-Ark was a physical manifestation of a Tamer's "bond" with their Digimon, it also allowed them to stay in contact with each other. **_"Just some low-levelled Rookie, thinking he was top-fox around here. Didn't even break a sweat~!"_** Dorumon reported, sounding quite pleased and proud with the fact he handled the situation by him-self.

"I see…" Naruto sighed, used to Dorumon's love of fighting. Not so much on the whole concept of fighting itself, but more on the lines of loving to fight against strong opponents. But that didn't mean Dorumon didn't enjoy the occasional rumble, every now and again. Shaking his head, "Did you happen to find the cause for the storm today, yet?" he asked his partner.

**_"That's a big negatory, Aniki. The rain is making it hard to sniff the varmint out. I can only tell ya, that this big-shot hasn't bio-merged, yet at least"_** Dorumon responded back with a western accent, though with his voice, it only made it sound slightly worse.

With his eye twitching, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Dorumon trying to mimic the talking style of an old television show that involved the wild-west and cowboys. "… Remind me again why I let you watch those old cowboy shows, Doru-baka?" he asked his partner.

**_"Cause ya love me, Aniki~!"_** you could almost see the grin Dorumon had when he spoke back, speaking normally now without the accent.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, love you like I love Ero-chan…" he scoffed.

**_"Aniki~i~i~!"_** the sulking voice of Dorumon was almost laughable. This was their relationship, a strong bond between Tamer and Partner to the point they each treated each other like brothers. It was what they were more comfortable with, and neither would change it for the world.

**_[Beep-Beep-Beep]_**

"Hm?" blinking at the sudden noise his D-Ark was making, Naruto watched as the translucent over-head map of Shinjuku City appeared on the screen.

**_"Aniki…"_** Dorumon's voice still spoke out from the device, despite the screen having been replaced by the map, **_"… is everything alright?"_**

Naruto continued to gaze at the map. On it were three dots, two blues – _Dorumon and him-self – _and one red – _bio-merged Digimon – _that slowly blinked out of existence. This meant that the Digimon that had bio-merged, was deleted. Yet neither Doru nor him-self was anywhere near where the Digimon was apparently deleted. "… A bio-merged Digimon was just deleted" Naruto muttered.

**_"The other Tamer…?"_** Dorumon asked. Both knew that they were not the only Digimon Tamer and Partner in the city. There had been signs and tells of others existing, but neither one had any clues as to who they were. Whoever they were, they were doing a fine job at keeping out of sight.

"Has to be…" the blonde-haired teen grunted, not pleased by this turn of events. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "… Yamaki-teme would have deleted the Digimon **before** it bio-merged. This one was supposed to be my next target, after having to deal with these Viles, but guess I was too late on that."

It was silent over the D-Ark.

"Look…" Naruto sighed, "… just head back to the inn, I'll meet you there Doru" he said to his partner. It was late, having missed dinner already, and their Land Lady would not be pleased if they came home any later. "It's late, and if we stay out here any longer, we risk exposing ourselves to Yamaki-teme and his organisation" Naruto explained.

Moving towards a nearby bench, just outside from where he had been fighting the Vilemons, rested his school backpack that he had hidden to keep safe. Knowing he was going into a fight, he couldn't very well keep hold of it with him. Inside it, he kept all of his belongings, which included his school books, lunch, and strangely enough, a small rolled-up scroll with the label **"Clothes"** on it.

**_"We're not going to see who this Tamer is, Aniki?"_** Dorumon questioned him.

He had thought of that, but given how quickly they had deleted the bio-merged Digimon, they were strong and skilled. That meant they had speed too, and most likely have disappeared after completing the deed. "… No, they would most likely be gone by the time we got there" Naruto said, hefting his school backpack over his shoulders as he did so.

**_"Alright Aniki, if you're sure. I'll see you back home"_** Dorumon responded back, before the connection on the D-Ark disconnected, leaving the device silent. As Naruto placed the device back inside his outfit, he turned and merely walked back towards home. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to his weekend time-off.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, City Streets (Sector C)_**

Meanwhile, on the other-side of West Shinjuku, a young girl with shoulder-length red-ish brown hair – _which was worn in a spiky ponytail –_ wearing a pale-coloured trench coat and dark-tinted sunglasses, could be seen walking away from a disappearing fog. Next to her, a large humanoid- fox creature followed behind in silence.

**_[Beep-Beep]… [Beep-Beep]…_**

"Hm…?" stopping in her walk, the young girl reached into her trench coat and pulled out a familiar device. A D-Ark, which was similar to Naruto's, but was coloured white and blue instead of white and orange.

"Is everything alright, Rika?" the humanoid-fox asked softly, speaking in a deep-toned feminine voice.

Rika Nonoka was her name. She's a vibrant young teenager that seemed to hold a mix between beauty and rebellious all in one, while exuding an aura of pride around her. She had stunning purple-coloured eyes, and fair skin. She wore a turquoise-turtleneck top with a blue broken-heart design on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, red steel-toed sneakers with white socks, and buckles around her waist and left leg.

Clicking a few buttons on her D-Ark, Rika watched as a holographic screen projected outwards, showing a translucent map of Shinjuku. She was quiet for a while, before clicking a button that closed the screen. "… Everything's alright, Renamon. Let's go" she said, not even waiting for a response before she resumed walking.

Renamon happened to be Rika's Digital Partner. She looked to be a bipedal humanoid-shaped fox, covered with yellow fur. Her paws, feet and belly – _from groin to neck – _were covered with white fur, while around her neck area was a mane of white bushy fur. She wore a pair of purple fingerless gloves, each adorned with the symbol of the Taoist Taijutsu Symbol, while on her thighs held what looked to be the Zodiacal Cancer Symbol in light purple to contrast with the yellow fur. Her head was angular and sharp, with a pair of icy-blue eyes, and her muzzle tapering off into a small mouth. And under each eye, she had what looked to be purple zig-zag markings, almost like lightning bolts.

Renamon sighed at her Tamer's coldness. She respected Rika and her skills as a Tamer, that was a given, but the young woman's attitude and personality was less than to be desired. She didn't know the reason behind this coldness of Rika's, but Renamon still wished for her Tamer to show a little warmth. With but a moment's hesitation, she followed behind obediently.

As the pair walked down the empty streets of Shinjuku, Rika thought back to what she saw on her D-Ark, _'… another Digimon was deleted earlier before, what does that mean?'_ one way or another, she was going to find out. Things were changing, Rika knew this, but she was determined to stay out on-top. She wasn't given the title of **"Digimon Queen"** for nothing, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, Izumo Inn_**

Miya Asama considered her-self a patient woman, and given her past, that was saying a lot. But as she waited in her home for two of her tenants to return from "work", her patience was getting strained. Izumo Inn was her home, her job, and memento from her deceased husband, Takehito Asama. A golden rule she followed – _in remembrance to her husband – _was that she would never refuse anyone that needed shelter, which brought about the inn's latest inhabitants.

The inn appeared as a classic two-levelled Japanese house with typical paper walls and tatami flooring. The second floor was only used as sleeping rooms for inhabitants, while the kitchen and living room were on the first floor. It was a perfect place to live, and the monthly price to live there was fairly cheap as well, being only fifty-thousand Yen per room, with each room having the size of six tatami – _a flooring varying throughout Japan in size_. It also had great location, given how it was built next to Shinjuku's Central Park, and was relatively close to the shopping districts.

As for Miya her-self, she was a slender yet shapely woman. Having fair-skin and brown eyes, she had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs, giving her a Hime-style appearance. She wore a traditional attire of a miko, which consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Kneeling on the living room floor in a style known as Seiza – _which literally meant "Proper Sitting"_ – Miya waited patiently, while keeping an eye at the door, as she sipped on a cup of warm jasmine-flavoured tea. It was her personal favourite. _'They're late…'_ she thought to her-self, sipping quietly at her tea.

Dinner had already come-and-gone, yet her two tenants – _Naruto and Dorumon_ – had not shown-up. Being the Land Lady of Izumo Inn, Miya had made plenty of rules that all tenants of the inn had to follow. One of those rules included that everyone that lived within the inn had to attend dinner together. She had served dishes for everyone, which also included Naruto and Dorumon. In the end, the food went cold and untouched. Miya's eye twitched, as the grandfather clock nearby struck ten. She sipped her tea again quietly, _'… They're late.'_

If anyone was present at the moment, they would have fainted in freight as a malevolent aura enveloped Miya's form. Behind her, a demonic visage took shape, taking the appearance of a large purple-coloured oni-mask. "… They're late…" Miya muttered, her eye twitching ever-so lightly.

**_"Mou~ you're not going to hurt them, are you Miya-tan?"_** the unmistakable voice of Matsu spoke out, yet sounded slightly muffled. If one were to locate the sound, they'd find that it originated from a small rubber-duck figurine, which rested upon a bookshelf nearby, and the reason behind the muffling.

Miya turned slowly towards the small customised rubber toy, the demonic visage behind her moving along with her as she did. "Ara-ara, I'm not going to hurt them, just have a talk with them about certain rules, and properly arriving back for dinner…" she gave the toy a **sweet** smile, as she eyed the small camera the rubber toy hid, "… are you saying I'm a violent person, Hentai-glasses?"

**_"SCAR~RY…! EEP! NO-NO-NO, MIYA-SAMA! MATSU-CHAN DIDN'T MEAN THAT! PLEASE KEEP EVIL MASK AWAY FROM MATSU-CHA~AN! NARUTO-TAN SAVE ME~E~!"_** Matsu's panicked voice shouted quite loudly, so much that it caused the rubber-duck to seemingly shake in freight as well.

As if answering her prayers, the door that led to the living room opened. Walking in with a noticeable slump of exhaustion, Naruto gave a short wave, "Ohaiyo, Land Lady-chan…" he greeted her with a tired wave, "… we're ba~a~a~ACK!" his greeting turning into a scream at the end, as he found him-self frozen and staring wide-eyed at the horrific demonic visage behind Miya.

**_"RUN, NARUTO-TA~AN! SAVE YOUR-SELF!"_** Matsu's panicked voice screamed from the rubber-duck. It was one thing to be subjected to Miya's demonic visage, but it was another to see Naruto in danger, especially when she had yet to **experiment** with him. A one-tracked mind, she had…

"Oi, Aniki…" the child-like voice of Dorumon sounded-off behind Naruto's frozen body. Shoving his Tamer slightly to the side, Dorumon walked into the room. "… what's with the hold u~u~up!" he yelped in freight, ducking behind his Tamer once more, after seeing Miya unleashing that horrible… **horrible** visage hovering behind her. Peaking his large head around Naruto, he quietly shivered as Miya stood there smiling ever-so sweetly at them.

Dorumon looked like a crossbreed between a purple-furred fox, and a reptilian raptor-like creature. He had light amber-coloured eyes, two strong bipedal legs, small arms _– both pairs with three claws each –_ and pointed ears. Behind him was a long fluffy purple tail, along with two small black bat-like wings on his back. He had white fur surrounding his paws, tail-tip, underbelly, and the front of his muzzle. What was really unique though, about Dorumon, was the large triangular red gem that was dab-smack in the middle of his forehead, surrounded by a smooth and curved metallic frame.

Calmly staring at the shivering pair in-front of her, Miya tilted her head ever-so slightly, as her smile seemed to widen by a fraction, "… You're late". Almost instantly, both Tamer and Digimon fell to their knees as they begged for Miya's forgiveness. It was rather comical, yet slightly disturbing…

What was interesting though, was how Miya didn't seem at all bothered by Dorumon. She knew of what he was, and the relation he had to the seemingly harmless franchised animation series. At Izumo Inn, everyone had their fair share of secrets, which was either left unspoken, or kept between the inhabitants of the inn. So adding another secret wasn't all that bothersome. It was because of this reason, which led Naruto and Dorumon in choosing the inn as their home within Shinjuku.

Lifting her sleeve-covered hand up to cover her mouth, Miya giggled lightly, but not in an innocent kind of way. "Ara-ara…" she eyed them like pieces of meat, ready to be sliced and diced, while her Demonic Visage seemed to have frozen the pair on the spot, "… I think we need to rediscuss about Inn Rules, don't you two agree?"

Before either Tamer or Digimon had a chance to realise what had happened, they were both trapped within the room, with the scary Land Lady of Izumo Inn for an hour long lecture. Though for others a lecture might not be considered punishment, they had never messed with Miya Asama…

… Never cross with the **"Hannya of Izumo Inn"**

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

Sliding the door to his room open, Naruto stumbled inside his rented bedroom. Turning on the lights, revealed him to be pale-faced and twitching, looking to have witnessed his death repeatedly, or something very close. Crawling behind him, an equally pale-faced Dorumon followed after his Tamer.

"So scary… she's… not human… Oni-mask… so cold…" Dorumon mumbled, blinking wide-eyed as he kept twitching his gaze left and right, almost expecting that dreaded mask to suddenly appear.

_'Sometimes, even I wonder if she's human too…'_ Naruto thought, but dismissed it. Even he couldn't figure out the mystery that is **Miya Asama**. Sighing, he did a subtle twist of his right wrist. In a puff of smoke, the massive blade he had wielded earlier before reappeared in his hand. He let his eyes linger on the massive weapon he held, his mind remembering days passed but not forgotten.

Collapsing on one of the two futons within the room, Dorumon watched his Tamer admire the blade, which the Digimon still couldn't figure out how his Human Partner could wield so easily. He was told the story behind that blade, and the outfit that Naruto made in honour of someone dear to him.

The blade had once belonged to someone, whom Naruto had mentioned was given the title of **"Demon of the Hidden Mist"**, and was named Kubikiribocho. It was quite fitting really. As for the outfit Naruto wore during "work" – _which he wore to help keep his identity a secret, just in case –_ it was made in memory of a person that had taught his Tamer the true way of gaining strength.

Snapping out of his trip down memory lane, Naruto made his way towards the wall that was behind the lone desk he had in the room. The wall had special hooks installed, specially made to handle the massive blade's weight when hung. Not even grunting in the slightest, Naruto hefted the blade up onto the wall, and hooked it on through its hole and around the handle.

"I still can't figure out how you even lift that thing, Aniki…" Dorumon spoke out, gaining his Tamer's attention. It was always a topic with Dorumon, especially when the Digimon him-self attempted to lift the blade once, only to fall down almost instantly when he tried.

"Lots of training, Doru" Naruto replied, not bothering in hiding his amusement when Dorumon pouted back in response. And it was true. It took Naruto nearly a full year of constant weight training, before lifting the Kubikiribocho became as easy as lifting a normal katana, though he still had some difficulties when swinging it. Moving to his room's closet, Naruto began changing into his sleepwear.

Sitting now on his futon, Dorumon kept his eyes on the Kubikiribocho, _'… Aniki says lots of training, but even a Musyamon would have trouble lifting that damn thing'_ he thought a little sourly, having remembered his own failed attempt at lifting the blade.

"So what's the plan for this weekend buddy?" Naruto asked, the blonde him-self out of sight, and inside the closet changing, "There any plans you want to do, perhaps go somewhere?"

Shifting his gaze away from the massive cleaver-like sword, "I got nothing, but isn't there one of those **"Digimon TCG Tournaments"** happening somewhere in the city?" Dorumon said. He was actually somewhat amused that such a thing existed, and that his race had cards made and named after them, though he was a little disappointed that there was apparently no card made after him.

Naruto was silent for a moment, obviously thinking over in his mind. "… Don't think so. The last one happened about a month ago, or so." Stepping out of the closet, Naruto appeared wearing his sleepwear. It consisted mainly of light-blue cotton long pants, and a buttoned shirt. "If I remember correctly, a **"Digimon Queen"** was named after that last Official TCG Tournament" he said.

Dorumon snorted at that, looking at his Tamer in a mix of disbelief and amusement, "A **"Digimon Queen"**, really? Next thing you'll hear; will be some nut calling him-self the **"Digimon Emperor"**."

Naruto shrugged as he went to turn off the lights, "You never know, Doru. It could happen" he said to his partner. Plopping him-self down onto the second futon on the floor, he gave a gentle rubbing on his partner's head, "Anyways buddy, time for sleep."

Nodding, Dorumon gave a large fanged yawn, "Night, Aniki" and before long, both Tamer and Partner let sleep overcome them, both unaware of the coming events soon to hit Shinjuku.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

**_West Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_**

Sitting on his bed, within the small room that laid above his family's bakery shop, Takato sat quietly as he stared at the strange device he held in his hands. It was a D-Ark, though he wasn't aware of its actual name at the moment. It looked just like Naruto's and Rika's, though unlike theirs, this one was coloured white and red instead.

_'… What are you?'_ Takato thought inquisitively, staring at the alien-like device in his hand. He wasn't sure the origins of the device in the first place, having only claimed it earlier during the day, and even then it was confusing to him when he thought about it.

It all started after school. Before going home, he made a quick stop by the hideout that he and his friends – _Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa – _claimed as their own. It was during this time, that the storm over Shinjuku had reached its peak, causing a lot of electrical problems throughout the city. He wasn't sure if it was because of the storm however, but something strange happened to one of Takato's possessions, an electronic device known as a Card Reader. He wasn't sure how or why – _though he had an idea – _but his Card Reader had changed into the strange device he now held. At that point, he also felt a "connection" with the device, and didn't hesitate to touch it or even take it back home with him. It was however, when he brought it home, that things got strange.

The device seemed to have a mind of its own, or seemed to be aware in some-ways. Having placed it near his scrap-notebook, which held all his details for his Digimon creation "Guilmon", the device actually began scanning all of the pages within the notebook through its thin slide-slot on its side. When it finished scanning, Takato found that the device had somehow created a "Digital Egg" out of his notes. It was because of that, which led Takato in guessing what the device actually might be.

Staring at the device in his hands, Takato sighed at knowing he wouldn't get his question answered simply by staring at it. Falling back onto his bed, he stared up at his ceiling, _'Maybe I'm over-thinking things…'_ closing his eyes, _'… maybe things will make more sense, after a good-night sleep, hopefully.'_

As Takato let sleep claim him for the night, the D-Ark that was still clutched in his right hand began to illuminate softly. The red-spotted coloured Digi-Egg displayed on the screen, beating rhythmically as if it were a heartbeat.

* * *

_Digimon are real and they're coming! Naruto Uzumaki, and his trusted partner Dorumon, fights to protect the not-so quiet City of Shinjuku. Rika Nonaka, and her obedient partner Renamon, fights for status and power. As for Takato, is he a future Digimon Tamer too? Only time will tell…_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'Shinobi of the X-Antibody' – __"Rebirth of the Hazard Digimon"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 End**_


End file.
